


Sick Days

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: The Adorable Adventures of Spencer and Little Derek [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Spencer Reid, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Derek, Sick Derek Morgan, Sickfic, agere, little Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Spencer makes Derek stay home sick and gets called in on a case. No matter how much Derek insists otherwise Spencer has a feeling that everything is not okay.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: The Adorable Adventures of Spencer and Little Derek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Stay Home

It didn't matter that he was big that morning. Spencer didn't care that he could make his own decisions. Spencer had decided that Derek was not allowed to go to work. He decided that Derek was too sick and Derek was ticked.

Derek claimed, "Spencer, I can go to work."

"You're sick." Spencer replied, "You are going to stay here and rest."

"But-" Spencer cut Derek off.

"Derek we aren't going to keep discussing this." Spencer handed Derek his cell phone, "Call Hotch and tell him that you're sick, before I do it for you."

"Fine." Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek called his boss and explained his predicament. Once Derek had been excused from work for the day, Spencer got Derek to lay back down in bed. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead, frowning at his high temperature.

"Please call me if you need anything." Spencer told his boyfriend softly.

"Yeah, yeah. I will pretty boy. Stop worrying so much" Derek replied, smiling weakly.

Spencer sighed, "I can't help it. I love you and I don't want something bad to happen to you. Now, please take some medicine. Don't forget to eat something and drink plenty of water."

"I'm gonna be fine Spencer." Derek rolled his eyes, he wasn't lying, as long as he was big he'd be able to take care of himself just fine.

"Okay. Bye Derek." Spencer gave his boyfriend one last kiss before leaving for work.

Derek was all alone. He was fine for a while. Then he started to feel worse. His head started throbbing and his throat burned. His stomach hurt. He was starting to feel really cold and shaky. He tried to just brush it off. He could use this time to get some stuff done around the house.

Just as Derek was about to fix a squeaky drawer in the kitchen his phone rang, "Hey Spencer." He answered.

"Hey, Der. We just got a case. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, but it shouldn't be more than a day or two, hopefully." Spencer explained.

"Oh. Alright." Derek tried to hide the pain in his voice when he hears that he wouldn't be seeing his boyfriend for a few days.

"Baby, if you don't want me to go, I can stay. I can work from home or with Garcia if you need me to." Spencer was sure the team could handle one case without the two of them, he could say that he also caught the flu if it came down to it.

"The team's already a man down. I can survive without you here for a few days." Derek replied.

Spencer didn't believe Derek one bit, but he let Derek be, "Alright. I'll call you tonight. I'll let you know when the case is done. Do you want me to keep you updated with the case?"

"No thanks." Derek declined, "If you need my help you can call, but I think I'll avoid work for now."

"You better be resting."

"Don't worry I am." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I know everything in that house that you've been meaning to fix and if any of it is in better condition than when I left-"

Derek put his tools down, "Alright, alright. I won't do anything."

Spencer sighed, "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too Pretty Boy." Derek mumbled.

Derek wanted to be with his boy friend more than anything but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Spencer wouldn't let him go, he knew that for sure. He wouldn't get to see Spencer for a while. He'd be alright though.

That first day drug on forever. He felt worse and worse as the day progressed. It wasn't just physically but emotionally too. Derek wanted Spencer there with him.

He didn't want to be alone anymore. He let Clooney inside, hoping that he'd be alright as long as he wasn't completely alone. It didn't work and he found himself stuck in between headspaces. His mind was foggy and he couldn't figure out what to do.

Derek didn't like this one bit. He was cold. He was tired. His tummy hurt. His head and throat hurt too. And on top of all of that Spencer wasn't there to help him feel better or give him get better cuddles.

Derek didn't want Spencer to gone anymore. He wanted Spencer to come home. But it was okay because he is going to get the bad guys and help people.

He curled up in a ball under his blue blanket, cuddling his stuffies. Clooney jumped on the bed and licked his cheek. When Derek didn't reply he nudged his way under the blanket and cuddled up to his owner. Derek rested his head on the dog, trying to fall asleep.

His phone rang on the bedside table, grabbing his attention. He scrambled to answer it not knowing if it was important or not. He saw Spencer's caller ID and frantically excepted the call. All he had to do was ask and Spencer would come home to make him feel better.

"Spencer!" Derek answered.

"Hey Derek. How are you?" Spencer sounded proud, he seemed a little tired, but it seemed like he was having a break through with the case.

Derek choked back tears, he couldn't ask Spencer to come home if they were close to catching the unsub, the team needed him, "I'm uh... I'm feeling much better."

Spencer could hear the pain in Derek's voice, "Der? Are you okay? What's wrong baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"You sound upset, and your sniffling." Spencer replied.

"I'm okay. I'm just sick remember, I'm not going to sound right." Derek faked a chuckle that even he didn't buy, "How's the case?"

"It's going as well as it can for hunting down a psychopath. I think we've almost found him." Spencer explained, not giving his boyfriend any details. 

Derek began running his fingers through Clooney's fur to calm down, "Okay, just call me if you guys need help."

"I will Derek. Get some more rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Spencer told him.

"Goodnight Spencer. I love you." Derek whispered.

"I love you too Derek."

He heard the phone beep as his boyfriend ended the call. As soon as he heard that sound he started sobbing. There was nothing he could do to stop it. The tears wouldn't stop, they just kept coming. He wanted Spencer to come home.

The endless sobs lead to him getting sick to his stomach. Derek barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach. 

Clooney rushed to his side, desperately trying to help his owner feel better. He licked his boy's face hoping he would smiled. It didn't work, Derek was still crying. Clooney winned and nudged Derek's arm.

Derek hugged the dog and buried his face into Clooney's soft fur. He just wanted this to stop. All of it. He couldn't take this anymore. The head ache, the sick feeling in his stomach. He wanted Spencer. He needed his Spencer.


	2. Home

Spencer was glad that the case only lasted two day. They flew over one day and then they caught the unsub the next. Not only were there less victims, but the team also got home just in time for the weekend. Spencer could finally get home to Derek.

He'd called Derek the night before to check on him, but that didn't do much to put his mind at ease. Derek was trying to convince him that he was okay, but he could tell that he wasn't. Maybe Spencer was just being paranoid and over protective, but Derek had sounded worse that night than he had that previous morning.

Spencer got home and Clooney came running to the door. Knocking the doctor over by jumping on him. Derek wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. He found some of Derek's tools on the counter by a squeaky drawer, but Derek hadn't messed with it.

At first he was glad that his boyfriend had stayed in bed, then he learned why. When he went back to his bedroom and found Derek still in bed.

"Derek, I'm home. Baby?" Spencer called out quietly when he entered their bedroom, "Der? Are you awake?"

Derek was fast asleep. His boy was curled up in a ball under his blue blanket, cuddling his stuffies with his paci in his mouth.

Derek was little. And he hadn't said anything. He'd been trying to take care of himself while he was little and sick. Spencer could have been there with him, but he wasn't. Derek had been all by himself.

Being little and as sick as he was Spencer could only assume that Derek either hadn't taken enough medican if any at all, or had taken too much. He hoped he was wrong. He hoped that Derek had been just fine on his own. He could take care of himself when he was sick, he'd done it before, but he wasn't little then.

Spencer kissed Derek's forehead. He frowned when he found that he still had a fever. Instead of dwelling on it he decided to make himself and Derek some dinner. Giving his baby a little more time to sleep.

"Spencer?" A groggy little voice called from the entrance to the kitchen.

Spencer turned around to see Derek standing in the doorway. The poor kid looked completely exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. He was still sucking on his pacifier, clutching his blue blanket and stuffed bunny tightly.

"Derek, hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Spencer smiled.

"Yucky." Derek mumbled while walking over to his caregiver.

Spencer frowned, "When was the last time you took some medicine?"

"Don't 'member." Derek admitted.

"Did you take any today?" Spencer asked.

"Don't think so..." Derek's voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet.

"Let's go get some medicine." Spencer turned off the burner and moved the pot of soup, he filled a sippy cup with water to bring with them.

"Hand?" Derek used his free hand to reach for Spencer.

Spencer gladly took his little boy's hand in his own, "Of course baby."

Spencer led Derek back to there bathroom and searched the cabinet for medicine. He was hoping to find something liquid because it would be easier to convince Derek to take it, but he could only find tablets. He poured the correct dosage into his palm then gave the pills to Derek.

"No." Derek shook his head.

"I know you don't want to take them, but I promise they'll help you feel better. They'll help get rid of that icky feeling in your tummy." Spencer informed him, "I could go to the store to get some medicine that you can drink, but you'd have to stay here by yourself until I get back."

Derek shook his head, "Dun want you to weave."

"Then you need to take your medicine."

Derek pouted but he took the medicine, then taking drink of his water. Spencer smiled and kissed his boy's forehead.

Spencer couldn't ignore the thing that had been bothering him ever since he got home, at least not anymore, "Derek, why didn't you tell me that you regressed? I could have come home to take care of you."

Derek looked down at his hands, Spencer was upset with him, "You had t' get the bad guys. 'm a big boy, can take care of mysewf."

"I know." Spencer sighed, "But you still could have told me."

" 'm sorry." Derek mumbled.

"It's alright Baby. Let's finish making dinner so we can get some food into your tummy." Spencer tickled Derek's sides earning a little giggle from the boy.

Spencer sat Derek down at the table with Clooney laying at his feet. Spencer filled two bowls with the soup and set one in front of his seat and the other near Derek's. He didn't put it directly in front of Derek because Derek probably wouldn't be able to feed himself to well.

When Spencer finished eating and feeding Derek he got settled on the couch. Derek wandered out after him.

"Cuddwe?" Derek made grabby hands to the man.

"Come here Sweetheart." Spencer waited for Derek to climb on to the couch, then wrapped his arms around the boy, "Are you sleepy?"

"Mhm." Derek nodded.

Spencer smiled and kissed Derek's forehead, "Do you want me to read to you until you fall asleep?"

Derek put his head on Spencer's shoulder, "Yes pwease."

"Alright. I was thinking Charlotte's Web, does that sound good to you?" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah." Derek agreed.

"Did you want any more of your friends to cuddle with us?" Spencer asked playfully.

Derek shook his head, "Just Bunny and Bwue Bwanket."

"Not even Clooney?"

Derek felt bad that he hadn't thought about Clooney, "Need Cwooney!" He insisted.

"Clooney, come here boy." Spencer called.

Clooney came trotting out of the kitchen when his name was called. Derek excitedly patted the spot next to him on the couch and called the dog over. Clooney jumped onto the couch and put his head in Derek's lap waiting for the boy to pet him.

When Derek was satisfied with his number of cuddle buddies, Spencer began reading. He wasn't reading the book for very long when Derek fell asleep. Spencer was glad that his little boy was getting rest, but he hadn't thought this through very well. Now he was stuck on the sofa until Derek woke up and he wasn't about to wake him up.


End file.
